


Festival for the Wall

by RedTabby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputation, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Doctor - Freeform, Festival, Fluff, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Multi, Prequel, Romance, Surgery, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTabby/pseuds/RedTabby
Summary: Takes place before the fall of Wall Maria. You are a doctor and colleague of Dr. Grisha Jaegar who has feelings for a certain Squad Leader with well groomed eyebrows.





	1. Tending to the Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I originally wondered what Erwin Smith would think about dancing, so I tried to find a fic about it.
> 
> I simply googled "Erwin Smith dancing", in hopes of finding a fic someone has already written...
> 
> LET ME TELL YOU. I did NOT find a fic, but instead, THIS:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLqUnc51yOs
> 
> 0.36 minutes. omg. You are welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm not much of a writer so I appreciate any constructive criticism !
> 
> This "Part 1" is basically character building. There are slight spoilers throughout if you haven't read the manga... but they are super subtle.

“Drink plenty of fluids, stay off your feet as much as possible, and take these twice a day until you have finished them all.” You instruct your patient, handing her a tiny sack of herbs.

“Thank you Doctor (L/n)”. Says the patient, standing up to shake your hand before leaving your office.

“Anytime,” you reassure her, “and be sure to come back if the symptoms don't subside in a few days!”

She nods and you bid her farewell. Once gone, you trips over to the sanatorium to see your colleagues.

“All finished Dr. Jaeger!” you announce, walking to stand beside Grisha, who was restocking supply cupboards with several nurses. “Let me help you with that.”

“Ah, thank you.” He says.

“Honestly Dr. Jaeger, I don't know how you come up with these combinations of herbs and drugs.” one of the nurses says, reading the labels on the bottles in her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Before he could reply, you all hear a bell toll in the distance and immediately stop what you are doing.

“The Survey Corps is back!” Grisha Jaeger shouts, “ I want all of this cleared away immediately and make room for the wounded soldiers.”

You and the other nurses scurry around the room, placing hygienic sheets on all of the cots, gathering bandages, several different disinfectants, saline solution, and clean cloth.

“(Y/n), help me with the operating room,” Grisha calls out to you.

You could feel the adrenaline rushing though the entire medical team, even though you all knew exactly what needed to be done to prepare to receive the wounded soldiers. The adrenaline was because some of these combatants would be in critical condition. If you were not quick-thinking and ready for anything, you would lose them. You told yourself that you would never let a patient lose their life on your table. They risked more than enough for humanity out beyond the wall, and it was your duty to keep them alive if they managed to return.

In the operating room you equipped several trays with identical sets of instruments - the basics for every surgery. After this was done, you covered the individual trays with a clean cloth to protect it from germs, and then lined them up, ready to grab and swap out with each new patient.

After this you met with your team in the back of the main room. You all scrubbed your hands and arms with antiseptic solution and donned clean white attire. You then divided into several groups, you leading one half and Grieha the other. You were ready.

The commotion outside the infirmary grew louder, and you all rushed to greet the door as the wounded poured in.

You and Dr. Jaegar each shouted orders to your squads as you efficiently found a bed for each patient.  
Everyone worked diligently, starting with the critical patients first.

Several solders enter carrying a stretcher over to you and you guide them to the operating room, realizing that there was blood seeping heavily from the layers of material that surrounded the remnants of the soldier’s leg. To make matter’s worse, the poor man was awake and wailing in pain.

“Titan?” you ask.

The solders nod.

“Dr. Jaeger! This one needs an operation! Immediately! Help me with him!”

You and Dr. Jaeger cleanse your hands with distilled water mixed with 0.7% chlorine before beginning on the soldier. Your hands have memorized the steps so you and Grisha can harmoniously multitask while discussing what needs to be done next.

“Wrap the tourniquet here, tightly, while I remove the bandages”

Grisha takes the bloodied rags to a bin while you begin to disinfect the area, earning a cry from the soldier.  
You ask several of his comrades to come over and hold his upper body still, and give them a bite block to place in his mouth.  
“Here sir, please bite on this… yes, I know, but it will help.” You turn to Grisha, “We need to stem the bleeding from the femoral artery, otherwise he will bleed out very quickly.” You look at the patient’s face, already very pale from so much blood loss.  
Dr. Jaeger clamps 2 hemostats over the major arteries and with your help, begins to remove torn tissue that has been ripped by giant teeth. You follow his movements, working on carefully evening out the margin of the muscle layer. At this point the patient is screaming and falling in and out of consciousness. You remove the crushed bone fragments while Dr. Jaegar administers sutures to the vessels and tissue layers. Finally, you are able to suture the skin in a neat envelope over the now stubbed leg.

You and Grisha look at each other and share in another success.

He pats you on the shoulder for a job well done as he wipes his brow. You leave the room to clean yourself while he gives post-op instructions to the soldiers.

Having changed into a clean uniform you see how much time has passed. Comrades and families of the wounded have now filled the halls.

You scan the room and find a familiar face.

“Hange!” you exclaim, throwing your arms around your best friend. 

You hadn’t seen her since the soldiers came back, which had an equal chance of being good or bad news.

The two of you had been friends since you were children. Both had a passion for science. She joined the military and carried out titan experiments while you focused your attention on advancing medicine and remedial techniques for the human species.

With her were the members of the Special Operations team, several Survey Corps Squad Leaders, and some High-Ups. Because you and Hange were so close, you had met all of these individuals many times before on different occasions. Usually they were in casual settings, but unfortunately due to the nature of their dangerous career choice, you also saw them often at the hospital.

Removing yourself from the bear hug you gave Hange, you greeted the others, including the short grouchy man beside her.

Yes, you were close with Humanity’s Strongest. So much that you had earned a nickname from him, ‘abnormal’.

He called you this because of the way you and Hange - “Shitty-Glasses” - would get excited, and have heated discussions about discoveries you each made. It bothered him to have to listen to the two of you discuss the inner working of people and titans, especially if it was over dinner. He would drop his utensils with a “Tch” and call the two of you disgusting, and of course, ‘abnormal’, while pushing his food away.

Lastly you looked over to the one you really wanted to greet, Squad Leader Erwin Smith. He was busy, deep in conversation with Commander Keith Shadis.

Hange followed your gaze and gave you a smirk when she saw who you were looking at.  
You sigh, and tilt your head and eyes towards her, showing a small smile. Of course she knew you had feelings for the man.

Yes, you had a crush on Erwin smith. But he was often engaged like this with the Higher-Ups, talking business and strategy. He glanced over at you, allowing you the opportunity to send a wink in his direction. A faint blush crossed his face and you hear him stutter, losing his train of thought in the conversation with the Commander.

Nothing had ever officially happened between the two of you. However, that didn't mean you hadn’t been on the receiving end of his flirtations, which you happily reciprocated.

Returning your attention to Hange, she says the commander is making everyone take tomorrow off. It was a rough expedition, and that night was the start of the Spring Festival.

Ah yes, the Spring Festival. You had almost forgotten. The Spring Festival, or really, the ‘Wall Festival’ was an annual event to celebrate the unfaltering protection the walls had given from the titans for the past 100 years.

You plan to meet her and the others there later that day and beckon them to leave the infirmary room. You still had patients to treat, and the room was growing uncomfortably hot with all the extra able-bodies in the room. Unfortunately now was the time Erwin decided to join in your conversation.

“Oi, Eyebrows -” Levi begins, before Hange cuts him off.  
“We’re going to the Festival tonight. You’re coming!” she decreed.

“Of course. Why would I say no?” Erwin responds, suave and collected as ever.

“Excellent!” exclaims Hange, “See you tonight, (y/n)!” she says, grasping both men under her arms and leading them from the room.

Erwin looks back at you and you flash him a smile before heading back to work.

***


	2. Mend You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to enjoy the Wall festival with your friends from the Survey Corps!

***

You checked the sun outside. It had started to set but it was still far above the tree line.  
With a tug, you secured a sling around your final patient’s arm. A nurse comes over to relieve you, and tells you to go home. You thank her and report one last time to Dr. Jaeger. 

You pop your head into his office, “I’m ready to go Grisha. Will I see you and Carla in the square for the Festival tonight?”

“Yes, she’s been preparing food to bring all day.”

Yessss, you love Carla’s cooking. You hoped you would be able to try some. With a wave you bid Dr. Jaeger and the others goodbye and tell him to hurry home to his family.

You arrive home and shimmy out of your work clothes. Stuffing a piece of bread into your mouth, you head to the bathroom to sponge off the day’s sweat. The cool water was soothing against your hot skin. Once clean, you rub a mixture of cinnamon and orange blossom oil on your wrists and neck. A gift from the Jaegers. They were so kind to you. Unfortunately, your parents had died from illness a few days before Grisha Jaeger arrived in town. He became an instantaneously famous doctor for finding the cure to the spreading epidemic. You were a child at the time, and Dr. Jaegar was one of the several people who made sure you were looked after. He mentored you from a young age, taught you medical sciences, and ultimately became the reason you were a doctor.

You worked on fixing your hair while letting your body air-dry. You intricately fixed it into a braid and intertwined the bougainvillea flowers you picked on your way home throughout the strands.

Once satisfied, you went over to where your clothes were. There wasn’t much selection and thus you had the option of one spring dress that ended a few inches above your ankles. You stepped into it and fastened the buttons up the bodice. It had belonged to your mother, and it was lovely. It was white, had a floral design throughout the material, gave a flattering décolletage, and had a bodice that synched in, accenting your waistline.

You step out of your home into the still-warm spring air and can hear the sound of a fiddle and drum coming from the direction of the center of the town. You also hear the sound of a young voice.

“(y/n), over here!” you hear him shout.

“Good afternoon Armin, and to you too Mr. Arlert!”, you wave, walking over to your neighbours.

The young boy runs and hugs you around the middle.

“Armin, are you excited for the festival?”, you ask, ruffling his blond hair.

“Yes! Grandfather says I can go with you if you say it’s okay.”

How could you possibly say no to those big blue eyes.

“Of course you can, Armin.” You look to his Grandfather, “Are you not going to join as well, Mr. Arlert? The whole town is going to be there.”

There is another elderly man sitting with Mr. Arlert.

“No, no. You kids go have fun and leave us old-timers here.”  
The other man lights up a pipe, “We can hear the festivities just fine from our chairs. Oh, and Grisha came by on his way home to say that Armin was welcome to stay at their place tonight, so don’t worry about bringing him home.”

“Okay! I’ll be sure to send him with the Jaeger’s.” you smile down at the boy, “Wave bye!”

“Bye, Grandpa!” 

You take little Armin by the hand, and walk down towards the festival.

***  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqQaPZ4z64A  
Music to set the atmosphere. 

 

Finding your way through the crowd to your friends posed to be a challenge. That was, until you heard Hange’s voice above all others. They were all situated at a cluster of tables near an open pub. They looked so different adorned in their dresses, linens and light trousers compared to the state that you saw them in earlier that afternoon. 

“(Y/n)!” Hange exclaimed, standing on the bench in which she was previously situated. “Get over here and claim your pint before they get warm!”

You laugh, “Thanks, Hange, but I think I’ll wait a bit before you make me play catch up.” You look around at the rest of the gang, unsure if you should laugh or cry at the state of the military’s finest. You saw that Levi, Mike, Nanaba, Gunther, Eld, Petra, Oluo were already several rounds in, judging by the way they were behaving. Closer to the pub you saw a very red-in-the-face Commander Dot Pixis locked in conversation with Erwin.

“Of course.”, you thought to yourself. “Does that man ever take a break?”

“How long have you all been here?” you ask, sitting down on a bench across from Hange, placing Armin on your lap.

“Couple hours,” she laughs, “Can’t you tell?” Hange slides her glasses down her nose and peers over them. “And whooo is this young man?”

“Armin Arlert, m’am!” the boy replies.

The voice of another young boy comes from behind you, “Armin!” 

You all turn to see a green-eyed, brunette boy and black haired girl run up to you.

“Eren! Mikasa!” Armin looks up at you, “(Y/n), can I go?”

You see Grisha and Carla in the distance and wave to them. “Alright, be safe you three!”

“Yeah!!!” the children shout in glee before running towards the Jaegers.

“Okay! Time for that pint” you declare, taking the full glass from Hange’s already outstretched hand. You clink mugs with her and join in the conversation.

Hange leans over the table closer to you, and beckons you with a finger motion to do the same. “Hey,” she starts, eyebrows wiggling. “After we left you this afternoon, a certain handsome squad leader was asking about you.” Her voice increased with inflection by the end of her statement.

Petra overheard, and leaning in close, chimes in. “Yea, (y/n), he asks about you all the time.” 

You hold your mug between both hands and rap your fingers eagerly on the glass. Glancing over you see that Mr. Hannes has joined Pixis and Erwin. He has an arm wrapped around each man and was deep into telling a tale that Pixis was clearly amused by.

Commotion from down the table grabs all three of your attentions.

Mike and Nanaba stand up from the table and face eachother nose-to-nose, earing an “Oooooooh” from their peers. Nanaba acts first by grabbing a mostly full pint from the table, lifting one leg and slamming her foot down on the bench. She narrows her eyes at Mike, who grabs his own beer and mirrors her ‘Captain Morgan Stance’. 

Eld raises one arm above his hand before slamming it flat on the table with a “Go!”

Both Mika and Nanaba begin chugging.

You laugh and join the others in cheering on the race.

Despite Nanaba’s efforts, Mike was able to down the beverage unbelievably fast. In a whilrwhind he slams his glass on the table and picks up Nanaba by the waist before she can protest, and drags her to the center of the square. He says a few words to the musicians and gives them some coin. The band begins to play a fast jig, and Mike pulls Nanaba close, leading her in a dance around the square.

The look on Nanaba’s face was absolutely priceless. It shocked her at first, but within seconds she was throwing her head back laughing and enjoying herself.

After much laugher from the table, you and Hange stand up, cheers, and begin chugging your remaining beverages. The others do the same. Soon you were all in the square dancing to the music of the fiddle, drums, tambourine, and flute. 

A large number of the town’s people joined you. Petra was dancing with Eld, Mr. with Mrs. Jaeger, you were dancing with Gunther, and Hange was leading the unimpressed Levi. He wore a scowl on his face, but every now and again a smile would creep up between his pleas for Hange to stop.

You look over to Erwin, who happened to be already watching you, and beckon him to come dance.

His face is horrified and waves his hands no.

“Yea, I can't say I’ve ever seen Erwin dance,” Gunther confesses smiling at you. “Oh! But someone else has read your signal!.... Commander!”

Everyone switched partners and you found yourself jumping along and dancing with Commander Pixis!

“Co-commander!” You stutter, bewildered, then giggle “I didn’t -“

“Didn’t realize this old man could still move, eh!?” he guffawed. “It’s been a lot easier since you fixed my leg up so nice!”

A few years ago when he had been your patient, you splinted his fractured tibea and ordered him to keep off his feet until he had completely healed. Needless to say, he had a difficult time doing this, so you and Dr. Jaeger has fashioned him a chair on wheels so he could get around, and still prop up his leg.

“I’m impressed, sir!” you beam.

The music changes and everyone switches partners again.

As if by instinct, you and Hange avoid the men and begin dancing with each other.

“Don't hate me,” she begins, “but I’m going to go grab Erwin for you.” 

As you jig around hear the edge of the crown, Hange reaches her arm out, landing a death grip on Erwin, and switches herself out for him right on beat.

You find yourself face-to-face with a very surprised squad leader.

He gasps and apologizes, “I’m sorry! I don’t know the steps, I don’t know how to do this!”

“Neither do I!” you laugh and reassure him, “just go with it!”

He places one hand on your waist and takes your hand in his other. You lead for a while until he gets the hang of it.

“Very good!” you tease, “But its even easier and more fun if you get closer!” You gently pull on his shoulder, arranging him closer to you. Soon the two of you are dancing along on time with everyone else. Being closer allowed Erwin a better grip on your waist. The tempo picks up slightly and you start laughing, trying to keep up to the pace, dancing and twirling with Erwin. Before you knew it, he had moved both hands to your waist, picking up you and spinning you around changing directions. A move that wasn’t uncommon, but was very unexpected from him.  
Your face must have said it all, because he started laughing then, and held you close.

You look around and see that the couples have started breaking apart, forming a circle within another circle by linking hand-in-hand with each other. You look behind you and tell Erwin to “come on!”. You join hands beside Nanaba and Erwin beside Hange. The outer circle moves one way, while the inner circle moves the opposite. You lift your skirt and hold the hem in the hand intertwined with Erwin’s, to avoid tripping on it, and also so he could watch and imitate your footwork.

You were having so much fun at the festival! Soon, both circles lifted their arms, coming in close to the center, and then backed away again. All the while, the circles were dancing, rotating to the left, then the right, then the left again.

The band broke out of beat and delivered melodies which earned applause from the crowd, ending their song with a bow.

Erwin takes your hand and guides you back to the tables. You sit down with Erwin across from you as another song picks up.

You notice he seems much looser now.

He runs a hand through his hair. “I can’t remember the last time I had fun like this!” 

He reaches across the table and takes your hand again. “I’ll be right back!”, he says, standing up, and disappearing into the pub to presumably grab more drinks.

Armin comes over and lays his head on your shoulder and tells you that Dr. Jaeger is taking him home now. 

You look and see Carla holding the little Mikasa’s hand, who has a grasp on Eren’s shirt, dragging the sleepy boy behind her.  
You give Armin a kiss on the head and tell him goodnight.

Erwin comes back and this time sits beside you, straddling the bench so he’s directly facing you.

Down the table, a crowd starts to form around Levi and Oluo who were locked in an arm wrestle.

You hear Petra tease Oluo, “Win or not, it won’t make you become like him!”  
“I…will….win” Oluo grits between breaths.

Levi stares him down for a few moments before effortlessly slamming Oluo’s arm into the table. Levi takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his hand off. Levi stows the tissue as Mike sits down. Before Levi can protest, Mike interlocks their hands. Everyone goes silent. Neither arm moved even though both showed visible strain and flexed muscles. After what seemed like 10 minutes, Levi blinked and with a sigh, let his arm be smashed on the table, causing several drinks to spill.  
“Filthy”.

Hooting, Erwin calls out Mike on his easy win. Mike then challenges him, but he declines saying he’s preoccupied. At these last words Erwin returns his gaze to you, a grin on his lips.

“This suits you.” You tell him.

He lifts his eyebrows and take a long drink from his glass.

“I’m happy it suits me, because I’m enjoying it.” He smiles at you and teases, “If it’s not too bold for me to say, you are much better company than the higher-ups I hang around with every day.”

“Then why do you do it?” you ask genuinely. “You seem very determined. What’s pushing you?”

“Well,” he begins, “I haven’t said this to anyone in a long time. I’m motivated by something my father told me when I was a boy.”

“Oh?” you inquire, “And what would that be?”

He lowers his eyes, grasping your hand again. “Something that never made me regret pushing anything or anyone aside to fulfill my goal… But sometimes, I wonder if it will all be worth it.” He puts his hand to your cheek and you close you eyes and lean into it.

“Erwin… “ you begin. Placing your hand over his, then bringing the back of his fingers to your lips. “You don't have to say it, but I think I understand. Ever since I was a child and lost my parents to illness, I dedicated my heart to becoming a doctor, to help people. 

“Dedicate our hearts…” he echoed softly.

“…to better humanity.” you finished.

Suddenly your conversation lost its light hearted-ness.

“Erwin," you say looking at him, “you know I’ve liked you for years.”

“I know…” he nods, “I’m sorry. I didn't want to involve myself with anyone in case something happened to me”

“You can’t live like that.” You soothed, “To me, you’re worth it. I’m not unaccustomed to death. I’ve seen enough soldiers at my hospital to understand the risk you take every time you ride out of those gates.” 

You think about the words you wanted to say next, but before you could properly process them, the alcohol you had consumed loosened your lips to spill, “Will you give me a chance Erwin?”

He holds your stare for a few long moments before closing both arms around you and pulling you into a kiss. 

You heard Hange, “OH MY GOD.”, and Levi “oh my god” down the table but you didn't care.

He pulls away from you to admire you, “Yes, I want to. And I want you to know, that I promise you that every time I leave through those gates, I will come back to you.”

“And I promise you," You reply, a soft smile on your face, "I will always be there to mend you.”


	3. Come back to You

ENDING A:

Little did the two of you know, that in 1 month's time, the Colossal titan would appear and your hospital would be crushed by falling debris...

 

JUST KIDDING

ENDING B:

“Bring him in!”, you shout opening the door to a disinfected operating room.

Militants of the Survey Corps bring the body of your beloved into the room and hastily set him on the operating table.

“What happened?!” You shout, cutting his uniform off of Erwin’s upper body, leaving his makeshift tourniquet in place for as long as possible to stem the bleeding. It was a stupid question. You knew what the answer had to be, a titan.  
A solider confirmed your suspicions about the Commander.  
“Send in __(nurse 1)_ and __(nurse 2)__ to help and the rest of you get out! I’ve got him from here!”

You elevate the remnants of his arm. He had only tried to stem the bleeding, he hadn't covered the end. She turned his face towards her own so she could study it, placing 2 fingers against his neck to feel his pulse. The unconscious man’s breathing was erratic, eyes half shut and rolled back… but he was alive.

You and the nurses work diligently.

You secure a hemostat over where you could see the brachial artery. And tie a secondary tourniquet higher up the arm from his. You remove the one he made and begin to disinfect the area.

You were thankful he was still unconscious. In your experience you found it was better for amputation victims to be unconscious for the procedure rather than face the wooden bite-block.

You grabbed your scalpel and forceps and held them over your lover’s injury.  
“ (y/n) are you okay?” a nurse asks you, ready to go wither sterile bandage and other instruments.

You compose yourself. “of course” you reassure her, and begin cutting away the infected torn flesh.

You did as you had done with soldiers in the past. You couldn't let your emotion get in the way. 

You knew what he looked like in his sleep, when we was sound beside you. The man in front of you on the table now was a stark contrast. It hurt you to see Erwin like this, eyes closed, mouth open on the table, covered in his own blood which was matted into his hair. 

After a few hours you were happy with your work. You had made the edges of his flesh tidy and straight so you could fold his tissue together and suture the end closed.

You rubbed more disinfectant over your work and then covered it with a sterile bandage. 

You called for others to help move him out of the operating room to somewhere he could recover.

They helped you situate him in a clean bed. 

You ask the nurses to watch over him for a moment. After they assured they would stay at his side you leave to clean yourself.

You enter the bathrooms just as you’ve done countless times after surgeries. The only difference was that this time when you looked in the mirror, you were cover in Erwin’s blood rather than another soldier’s. You let tears fall down your cheeks as you scrubbed yourself clean. They were tears of sadness for your love, but mostly tears of relief that he came home. It could have been much worse.

After donning a new uniform you make your way back to Erwin’s side. The nurses each had a bowl of warm water beside them and were washing his other limbs of blood. You thanked them from the bottom of your heart and asked if you could take over.

They nodded and left the two of you alone.  
You bring a warm damp cloth up to his face and sponge his brow.  
His breathing was more even now.

“I promised you that I would always be here to mend you, didn’t I?” you say to him, unknowing if he would hear or not. Sweeping his hair off his face, you lean down and gently kiss his forehead. You rinse your cloth out, and lift his left arm, softly rubbing it from shoulder to wrist. You wash his hand next, laying it in your lap as you move on to his neck and clavicular region. You were so focused on tenderly bathing your lover, you almost missed his eyes start to flutter open, only jerking your gaze to meet his after you feel his hand grasp your thigh.

You drop the cloth into the bowl with a gasp and avidly hold Erwin’s face as you kiss him. You pull away just enough to rest your forehead on his, silent tears running down your face.

“And I promised you…” he smiles gently, “that I would always come back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? :)


End file.
